Miedos y conflictos
by Kristy SR
Summary: Cuatro casas, cuatro personajes diferentes. Pero, cada uno de ellos, con algo en común: enfrentándose a algo.
1. Hermione

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ya sabéis.

**Nota: **_Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. _Este reto consiste en escribir sobre un personaje de cada casa. Serán viñetas cortitas, pero si veo que me da tiempo subir otro fic, intentaré hacerlo más largo. Dejo la primera.

* * *

**_Gryffindor (Hermione Granger, 1º año)_**

* * *

Te encierras en el baño, e incapaz de aguantarlo más, las lágrimas comienzan a salir por tus ojos. Apoyas la espalda en la puerta y te dejas caer al suelo.

_Ingenua_, piensas, _Solo eres una ingenua._

Al entrar en Hogwarts, creías que todo iba a ser diferente. Que se acabarían los comentarios, las burlas de tus compañeros… Pero, sobre todo, que por fin harías amigos. No compañeros de clase —de esos ya tienes muchos— sino de esas personas que te aconsejan y te apoyan en los malos momentos, de esas que cuentan contigo para salir a tomar algo, de esas personas que verdaderamente se preocupan por ti.

No lo entiendes. ¿Qué habías hecho mal? ¿Acaso es malo corregir a un compañero para que haga las cosas bien? ¿Qué te guste leer? ¿Qué te guste estudiar? ¿Ya por ello te convierte en un bicho raro?

Y deseas, una vez más, que ese día llegue. Que algún día, por fin, alguien te quiera por como realmente eres.


	2. Michael

**Nota:** Aquí está el otro personaje. El personaje secundario es Adrian Pucey, por si no sabéis quien es. Y sí, me he tomado su año de nacimiento por donde he querido. xD Tampoco tengo claro la fecha de nacimiento de Michael, ya que en cada sitio que miro me dice una cosa distinta.

* * *

**_Ravenclaw (Michael Corner, 6º año)_**

* * *

Llevas todo el día pensando en que era hora de que te disculparas. Sin embargo, ahora que ha llegado el momento y estás frente a él, te has quedado en blanco. ¿Cómo puedes reparar todo el dolor que hubo detrás de esa mirada causada por tu culpa, por no creer realmente en sus palabras? Pero todo lo que puedes decir en este momento es:

—Lo siento. He sido un capullo.

Adrian levanta la mirada por primera vez desde que has entrado en la enfermería, y esboza una media sonrisa.

—¿Ahora te has dado cuenta? Un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

Ahora eres tú el que mira para otro lado.

Sabes la verdad que hay detrás de esas palabras, y tu corazón empieza a latir apresuradamente. Demasiado tiempo, demasiados meses.

Solo eres un estúpido.

Y en este momento, tu relación con él depende de un hilo por culpa de tu estupidez. Pero no pudiste evitar que el miedo a que te mintiera hiciera mella en ti. De que, en verdad, sus palabras no fueran ciertas.

Piensas que más puedes decir, pero lo que se te ocurre te parece insuficiente.

—En fin, que vamos a hacer si mi novio es un idiota —dice Adrian.

Alzas la mirada sorprendido, y se te ilumina el rostro al ver esa sonrisa que tanto te gusta en su cara.

Y le abrazas fuertemente, para que no vuelva a marcharse de tu lado, prometiéndote a ti mismo que no volverás a cometer el mismo error.


	3. Hannah

**Nota:** Aquí está el siguiente.

* * *

_**Hufflepuff (Hannah Abbot, 7º año)**_

* * *

Ves a Susan y a los demás preparados para salir a luchar, y les miras con miedo. No sabes como acabará todo esto. Puede que ganéis esta guerra o puede que no, pero de lo que sí estás segura, es que es muy posible de que no vuelvas a ver a algunos de tus amigos. Y no solo eso, sino que es posible que tu misma puedas morir.

Durante un momento, esa idea te hace temblar, pero niegas con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Te has prometido no dudar, por lo que no lo harás.

Lucharás por tu madre, por lo que te arrebataron esos asesinos. Lucharás para que nadie más tenga que pasar por lo que has pasado tú.

Y te levantas también, decidida a salir en cuanto lo hagan los demás.

—¿Estás segura? —escuchas que te susurra Neville a tu lado—. Puedes quedarte si quieres, nadie te reprocharía nada.

—Estoy segura —dices firmemente.

Entonces, la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se abre. Es la hora de pelear.


	4. Theo

**Nota:** Aquí dejo la última. Sé que es una mierda, pero no ando muy inspirada en estos días, y como estoy liada me gustaría quitármelo de encima.

* * *

**_Slytherin (Theodore Nott, 5º año)_**

* * *

Masticas despacio, sin ganas, incapaz de que algo te entre en el estómago. Notas como algunas veces la mirada de tu padre se posa en ti, incapaz de decirte algo como el cobarde que es.

Todo ha sido por su culpa. Lo sabes. Si no hubiera vuelto ella… ella aún seguiría viva.

Dejas el tenedor en el plato. Te resulta imposible probar un bocado más, y te pones en pie.

—Me retiro a mi cuarto —dices.

—Hijo, yo… —empieza a decir.

—¡Cállate! —susurras—. No quiero que me digas ni una palabra.

Sus palabras de disculpa no iban a servir de nada. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y aún así, no hizo nada para impedirlo. Le odias. Le odias como nunca antes lo habías hecho.

Y subes a tu habitación, echando de menos sus dulces palabras, echando de menos a la única persona que echarías en falta en esta casa.


End file.
